


A Happy Accident

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	A Happy Accident

It was getting dark, and she didn’t know how long she’d been sitting there. She sat ramrod straight on the couch, her eyes glued to a spot on the wall as she trembled. Tears rolled silently down her cheeks.

She bounced her knee frantically, a nervous habit exacerbated by the circumstances, and the steady  _thud-thud-thud-thud_ of her sneaker hitting the hardwood floor momentarily masked the knock at her door.

It came louder the second time, and she froze. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her body protectively. “Come in.” Her voice was hoarse and broken.

He was dressed to the nines, as he said he would be, a bouquet of gorgeous red roses held before him. He took one look at her face and his joyous smile morphed into a panicked expression of concern.

“Angela, dear God, what’s wrong?” He rushed to the couch, throwing the roses on the table as he approached her. She stood up, staring at the floor.

She bit her lip as a fresh wave of tears flooded down her face. “Tom… I’m…”

“What is it?” His breathing was shallow as he drew her close.

She pushed away, shaking her head. “Please don’t.”

“Darling,  _what is it_? Are you sick?”

“Tom… I’m pregnant,” she replied miserably.

His arms fell to his sides as he stared at her. She finally met his gaze; his expression was inscrutable, his lips parted, his brow furrowing slightly.

“Pregnant,” he whispered. “You’re pregnant.”

Sobs wracked her body as she buried her face in her hands. “I don’t know how it happened, the doctor said it’s really rare when you’re on the Pill but it still happens sometimes, I swear I’ve taken them  _every day_  at the same time just like she told me to, for all of the six months we’ve been dating, but… but…” Her voice failed as she broke down again.

He was still, watching her. She finally looked back up at him.

“I’m not expecting you to stay. You didn’t sign up for this.” She shook her head helplessly. “I understand that. But I… I’m keeping the baby… I’m… oh  _God_ ,” she wailed, collapsing onto the couch. “Please just go, Tom… please go… I can’t…”

She heard his sharp intake of breath before his footfalls echoed across the room.

 _All over. Finished._ Her heart felt empty and hollow as she hesitantly raised her head for one last look before he walked out the door.

She was met with his bright eyes staring right back at her. He was kneeling in front of her, and he tenderly took both of her hands and held them for a moment. He kissed one, then the other, then pressed them to his face, closing his eyes as he inhaled the scent of her skin.

“Tom… what… what are you doing?”

He continued holding her left hand, stroking it gently with his thumb, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box.

She couldn’t breathe. “ _Oh my God_.”

“Angela… my sweet, beautiful, wonderful Angela…” He kissed the back of her left hand. “Look, I wanted to do this at the restaurant… I had it all planned out… flowers… champagne… chocolate-covered strawberries… the whole restaurant’s empty, actually, I rented the place out just for us tonight…”

Her tears flowed harder as she covered her mouth with her right hand.

“But under the circumstances… you probably want to stay in… so we’re going to do this here.” He cleared his throat. “Angela, I adore you. I know we’ve only been together a few months, but I am in love with you to the point of insanity and I cannot imagine spending the rest of my life without you by my side.”

He popped open the box, revealing a stunning emerald, surrounded by diamonds, on a platinum band. She gasped.

“Will you marry me?”

Her gaze flickered between the ring and his face.  _This was real. Was this real?_

His eyes sparkled expectantly.

She threw herself forward into his arms, burying her face in his shoulder. “ _Yes_. Yes, yes, yes,  _yes_ ,” she whispered. “Oh my God, yes.”

He stroked her hair as she wept. He gently kissed the side of her face and rubbed her back. Finally they separated, and he took the ring out and placed it on her left hand, then pulled her to her feet. He kissed her gently, wiping the tears from her face.

“So… you’re saying we have a little surprise on the way,” he murmured, a soft smile playing on his lips.

She nodded, a laugh escaping through the tears. She watched as he once again dropped to his knees in front of her; then, he started to gently nuzzle and press against her belly.

“A baby.  _Our baby,_ ” he whispered, snaking a hand under the hem of her t-shirt and stroking just above her pelvis. “Good God, what a thing.”

She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed just above her navel, her tears finally slowing as she started to process everything. His fingers wandered over her bare flesh, bringing to mind all the times he’d taken her like his, lovingly, tenderly, and for a moment she wished she knew when it had happened… when some cosmic joke came to fruition and he’d knocked her up, despite their careful precautions… but now…  _this_ …

She gave his hair a slight tug, and he was on his feet in a moment. She pressed her lips to his, longing and desperation and passion communicated wordlessly as their tongues intertwined. He encircled his arms around her waist as she grasped his shoulders, their bodies pressing against each other.

“You love me,” she murmured in his ear as he began to kiss down her jawline.

“More than anything in this world.”

“We’re going to get married.”

“Literally as soon as humanly possible.”

“And we’re going to have a baby.”

“The most amazing baby  _ever_ ,” he chuckled as he gripped her hips. She ground forward, her hormones taking over, and she felt his arousal start to build against her. She smiled and took his hand.

“Come to bed with me, baby.”

He raised his eyebrows and laughed softly as he followed her into the bedroom. “See, another reason why I love you. Even if you’re having a rough day, all I need to do is something small, like show up with roses and propose to you, and you stop crying and want to have sex.”

She smiled as she stripped off her t-shirt and jeans before wriggling out of her underwear. She crawled onto the bed as he discarded the last of his suit and climbed in after her.

She lay back and he lay on his side next to her, tracing his fingers over her belly as his gaze meandered over her naked form. “Seriously, though… you’re so beautiful, darling.”

“You’re not bad yourself,” she replied, turning to face him and running her hands over his back muscles before reaching down to squeeze his ass.

“Yeah, but my body can’t do the amazing things your body can,” he said, still gazing at her tummy. “Develop, nourish a child…”

“I’m pretty sure it couldn’t have started that process without a vital contribution from you,” she countered with a small giggle.

“All right then, you cheeky thing… how about this… did you know…” He pulled her on top of him and she squealed. “…the average male orgasm lasts about six or seven seconds… but the average  _female_ orgasm lasts twenty? Isn’t that incredible?”

She sat up and straddled him. “That is pretty impressive… but then, men can usually come a lot quicker and easier, as a general rule…”

“Really? It’s not easy for you to come?” He smirked, then suddenly thrust two fingers inside her and she gasped. He swiped his thumb over her clit as she squirmed, flexing and curling his fingers against her walls.

“I… didn’t… say that,” she panted.

“Because I really feel that… if a man doesn’t know how to make his woman climax…”

She gritted her teeth and bucked her hips as he finger-fucked her, hitting every one of her sweet spots as only he knew how.

“… he can’t really call himself a man…”

She cried out as he worked a third finger in, stretching her out and pumping them while his thumb continued playing with her clit. Her hands were braced on his chest, her fingernails digging into his skin.

“… and I like to think I’m a man, darling… so remind me again… how long does it usually take for me to make you come?”

Her body tensed above him and her head rolled back as her climax overcame her, bliss flooding her body as she clenched around his fingers. Her breathing was shallow as she floated down from her high, his fingers still inside her, tracing light circles against her walls. She looked down at him through hooded eyes as he flashed a cocky, satisfied smile.

“The average male orgasm only lasts six seconds, hm?” she replied, challenging. “You know… I bet I can make it last a little longer.” In one fluid motion she slipped down between his legs and gave his erection a long, slow lick.

He moaned as she lapped at his tip – then he froze.

“Wait. Fuck. What about the baby?”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Um… I hadn’t thought about it… can we still…?”

“No worries, Tom,” she said, ghosting her lips over the tip again. “We’re golden.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.” Her eyes were locked on his as she lowered her mouth around him, pushing forward and drawing back with a deep suck. His eyes fluttered shut as she worked his swollen cock, soft grunts escaping his throat as he savored the sensations. Her tongue flicked up and down his length as she stroked him with her hand; then she reached down to fondle his balls while bobbing up and down quicker, hollowing her cheeks out. He moaned her name as he watched her.

“Oh fuck… I’m… really close,” he gasped.

At that, she popped off him, and he whimpered at the sudden loss of her mouth.

“Sorry, babe… but I think some delayed gratification is called for if we’re going to make you come as hard as I plan.” She climbed further up and positioned his tip at her entrance, running it up and down and coating it in her fluids. She pushed down the slightest bit before pulling back up, teasing him; she repeated the movement and he let out a frustrated whine.

A wicked smile crossed her lips as she began to sink down on him, very slowly. He watched hypnotized as his cock disappeared inside her, his jaw jutting forward and his irises blown dark. She stilled on top of him and leaned over to brace her hands on either side of his head.

“How does that feel, Tom?” she whispered.

“Like paradise,” he returned, licking his lips. “Like… fucking…  _paradise_.”

She smiled and began to roll her hips, gently rocking against him, her gaze locked intently on his face. His chin trembled as he cupped and squeezed her breasts; she quickened her pace slightly and watched as his eyes rolled back.

“Oh Christ,” he moaned. “I love… how tight… and wet… you are… for me…”

She kissed down his torso and pushed herself up, keeping him inside her as she shifted the angle. She moved her hips in circles and he gritted his teeth as he stared at where they were connected; his hands roamed over the soft flesh of her waist before cupping her ass. She bucked her hips, her breasts bouncing freely as she arched backwards and rode him. He reached down and pressed on her clit, still sensitive from her last orgasm, and she cried out.

“That’s it, darling… ride me… oh God… fuck me harder… there’s a good girl…”

“Oh my God, Tom,” she gasped as he rolled her nub between his fingers. “That’s it… don’t stop… oh my  _Jesus,_ fuck…”

“Ride me… oh my  _God_ … harder… please…”

She slammed her hips down on him desperately and felt the telltale twitch of his cock that told her he was nearing his finish.

“Angela… please… come for me…  _come_ ,” he cried out. He gave her clit a final pinch and she had no choice but to obey, her whole body pulsing with release as her cunt clamped down on him. He roared, his face contorted with ecstasy as he spilled into her, his warm, sticky come filling her up as she tried to catch her breath. She watched his features relax as she felt the last drops of his orgasm spurt into her. Finally, when she felt him start to soften, she lifted off and fell onto her side next to him, damp hair sticking to her sweat-drenched face.

They lay there, bodies still shuddering every few seconds, for a long while. Finally he turned and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

“Angela… after what you told me today… did you really think I was going to leave you?”

She nestled into his chest. “Tom… I was just so scared. I didn’t know how you’d react. I couldn’t think straight. I was so afraid of losing you.”

He pulled her closer, nuzzling her hair. “You never have any reason to be scared with me. I love you, unconditionally, forever. Nothing will ever change that.”

“Are you trying to make me cry again?” she whispered.

He smiled. “Tears of joy, maybe.” He lifted up her left hand and kissed the ring he’d placed there. “And from now on, I’m going to make it my job to ensure those are the only kind of tears you cry.”


End file.
